


Two Words

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Humour, ff7 remake, posturing, silliness, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: A very short joke, born of the newest FF7 Remake trailer.
Kudos: 15





	Two Words

"Two words, Reeve," said Scarlet. She paused, squinting to read the words on the giant flipchart next to the President. Then she gave a smug smile, devoid of comprehension, and turned to Reeve in triumph. " _'NEO MIDGAR'_."

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, copypasting from my dreamwidth:  
>  _That guy cosplaying as Tseng is not Tseng. He's some kinda immortal fae jester who's just there to troll everyone, and tbh I'm here for it. "The sector in which you stand has been... condemned." *puts finger over lips* *blows kiss* *twirls* *teleports 15 years into the past to look exactly the same in an Elmyra flashback*_ )


End file.
